


Fallen

by jayroytrash



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture, White Room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayroytrash/pseuds/jayroytrash
Summary: After a fight with Jason, Roy is suddenly no where to be found. It's been weeks and Jason is losing hope that he'll see Roy again.





	1. Episode 1: 3 Weeks Later

The last he saw of Roy, he doesn't remember all too well. Maybe it was because he didn't want to. The anger, the pain, the fear, and guilt- he couldn't handle it. Or maybe it was because he was so blinded by anger at something Roy had done. He can't remember what he was pissed about either just that he was so infuriated he had kicked Roy out.

Kicked Roy out of his only real home. And who knows where the archer had gone after. What lead to his being kidnapped. And every time he thought of it, every time he-

"Jason." Kori's flat toned voice snapped him out of the self-hating stupor he had fallen into. It was starting to become a routine. "Try the chip again."

Jason shoved the phone away, an almost petulant reluctance to listen to her. "I've tried it three times. It leads back to the warehouse." The warehouse, where Joker had smashed his face in with a crowbar when he was still Robin. The warehouse, where he died. "And I searched there. He's- there was nothing." 

The alien leaned forward in her seat and slammed a fist against the table. "I know that look. You are giving up too soon." She had a hardened expression, one of determination and frightening resolve. "We will find him."

And he almost believed her. Her voice held so much persuasion, he couldn't help but to. Except that- it's been three weeks now. A whole three weeks and nothing. No trail to track, no hints or clues, nothing. "What if we're already too late." It had been on Jason's mind since they turned up empty at every goddamn bar in Starling. "What if we do find him, but it's just a body to bury." A dark shadow passed over his eyes, and his voice deepened. 

"What if-" Kori started, ignoring the glum pessimism. She wouldn't think that way. Not when it was Roy they were talking about. "We could use Bruce's help...."

Jason was already nodding. "I know." He agreed, though his expression said he wasn't happy about it. "I'll drop by the manor tonight. I just- need to do something first."


	2. Episode 2: Mad Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscence.

Jason opened the door to the warehouse. The place where Roy spent most nights eccentric and excited, an idea having popped into his head for a new this or a better that. A place he found solace in his own mind, where he left aside all thoughts of how he should act or who he should be or the weight of all the wrongs he’d committed. 

Things were scattered across tables, strewn carelessly here or there. A single chair stood tall in the center of the room. A quiver slung to its shoulder. The room was filled with things he couldn’t begin to name, and yet… it still felt empty. He didn’t dare speak, the echo of his voice would surely break something inside of him. And it was in that moment that he realized, for as long as he’d lived in the mansion, and the ship and this godforsaken warehouse, he had never felt as at home anywhere else as he did when he was with Roy and Kory.

The outlaw made his way deeper into the warehouse, seeking out one thing. A biological something or another. A tool Roy said would come in handy and that it was linked to all of their biometrics but Jason had no clue how to use. 

“Well,” he gave a shrug and pushed a button. A low whistle bounced against the walls but, as time ticked away, nothing happened. “Figures.” He proceeded to press the other buttons but when he'd waisted more time on the thing than he liked, he decided the complicated piece of tech was useless. 

Jason pocketed the device and sat down on the chair, overlooking the table of schematics. A mess, really. There were layouts of new weaponry, little unreadable notes scribbled here and there, and, moving aside a few sheets of wax paper, Jason had even found blueprints with improvements for his helmet. 

A helmet that may never be built.

No, Jason couldn’t think like that. 

He pushed himself away from the table and sighed, none too eager of what he had to do next. The fact that he had to visit the manor was one thing, but having to admit defeat and ask for help- from Bruce no less- had him spiraling for any other solutions. He knew none would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler. Will be updating a longer chapter tomorrow!


	3. Episode 3: Caving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason asks for help.

Before Jason even came to a full stop, he was shoving his feet down on the pavement and ripping his helmet off with such vehement that his neck jerked up with his hands, the padding getting caught under his chin. He swung his leg off the bike after quickly turning the ignition off, hoping no one had heard his arrival. But having lived at the manor for a few years, he knew Alfred had ears like a hawk’s and would be at the door when he got up the steps.

He went to ring the doorbell and paused. He remembered the obnoxious sound. He remembered hating when it went off. Deciding against it, his white-knuckled fist went up to knock. Right on cue, Alfred opened the front door swiftly, moving aside with elegance only one could have working as a butler for as long as the man has. 

“What a surprise, Master Todd, come in.” He watched as Jason glanced up at the camera and then stepped in, boots heavy against the hardwood flooring. “May I ask why the sudden visit?” Alfred didn’t expect an answer. He usually never got one. Just a shrugged off joke and a promise to be quick. 

Jason turned to face Alfred, a familiar stoic expression on his face. “I need to speak with Bruce.” His voice sounded strange, sort of strained. Like it pained him to say this. “Is he… here?” 

Alfred could see Jason’s defenses like a wall being put up around his heart and mind. He’d taken care of the boy for years. He knew more about Jason than the man thought. “He is indeed. May I walk you to him?” He didn’t push but Alfred knew Jason needed time to prepare himself and taking the long way to the cave would give him that.

Jason conceded, looking wearily down the hall. Along the way, he centered himself, no longer feeling anxious, just exhausted as the weeks caught up to him. He thanked Alfred and then made his way deeper into the cave. The screens were on, they were always on, and he caught sight of the image that watched over the front door. He knew that Bruce knew he was there. Even so, he didn’t let his nerves get the best of him. After the outlaws and Batman’s accusations, the rough patch between them had only gotten worse for wear. 

“Jason.” Came Bruce’s rumbling voice. Jason turned towards it, peering around. He couldn’t find him. It ground his gears a bit but, with a deep breath, he calmed himself.

In a harsh voice, he said, “You gonna come out or what?” 

A hollow thumping sounded in front of him and Jason was shocked and mildly amused to see Bruce in his civvies. The older man stood tall, as he always did, with his arms crossed over his chest defiantly. He seemed to be waiting for an explanation and Jason decided it was best to cut the crap and bite the bullet.

“I need your help.” He huffed a breath, the nerves coming back in full force. 

Bruce wasn’t easily shocked, but hearing his former sidekick, one who was not fond of him, ask him for his help had made him pause. He saw it register on Jason’s face and he quickly made to relax. He tried to seem welcoming as he said, “Of course…” Silence.

Jason cleared his throat and took a seat on a rolly chair near the screens. “It’s Roy,”

Bruce nodded. “Okay. What about Roy.” 

_It must be serious,_ the caped vigilante thought. _If it’s got Jason asking me for help._

“He’s,” Jason took a deep breath. “He’s missing. It’s been a few weeks now. And,” A sigh emitted from his lips. “I need your help finding him.” He swiveled absentmindedly in the chair, looking around, wondering where Damian was. Looking closer, he noticed something even odder than the brat’s absence. “What’s all Dick’s stuff doing here?” He looked up to meet Bruce’s eyes. “I thought he was staying in Bludhaven…” 

He tried not to feel too bad about not being notified. Dick hadn’t even stopped by to say ‘hi’. The two “brothers” were getting along a lot more now that they had a small  
understanding of each other. He thought maybe that would bring them a bit closer. And he wanted that, though he’d never admit it. Jason had resented Dick for so long, it was tiring and once he’d let that go, he found that he really didn’t mind Dick’s presence so long as he didn’t mother hen him or try to tell him what to do. He brushed off the hurt and waited for an explanation.

“Something came up, he’s following a case here. It’s temporary.” Bruce’s reply was curt and Jason had the urge to challenge him on it. He refrained, knowing now was not the time. Bruce walked towards him and Jason furrowed his brows before realizing he was walking past him, towards the screens. “Let’s get started.” Was the only thing he said and Jason nodded even though Bruce was turned away from him. He scooted the rolly chair towards the other man and glanced up. “Where was the last time you saw him?” Bruce asked, after a moment of silence as he got everything set up. GPS, tracking, notes, the works.

Jason recalled the encounter just before Roy left, he answered all of Bruce’s questions compliantly wanting to give any information that might help find his partner. He even went as far as telling Bruce where all of Roy’s hangouts are. He knew Roy wouldn’t be happy about that little detail when they found him but it would be worth the anger if they brought him home. 

When they both did as much as they could for the night, Jason grabbed his things and thanked Bruce. He gave the other man one last look, something in his eyes letting Bruce know that he really was grateful, and then promptly left, feeling just a bit lighter about the situation. He just hoped that he, Kori and Bruce could find Roy in time.


	4. Episode 4: White Shudders

Roy shuddered. The cold had long since seeped into every part of his skin but his body had yet to exhaust itself shivering. He clenched his jaw to stop the chattering, opened it because he couldn’t breathe through his nose, and repeated. He’d been doing the same thing for the past hour. He wondered when he’d be getting out of here. The damp cell-like room with hard metal for walls and unforgiving concrete that made his stay at casa-de-fucking freezing all the more uncomfortable.

The door shuddered along with him. Roy thought it would open, and he heard footsteps. One and two and three and four and back and forth, back and forth. Shudder. Roy took a deep breath, exhaling in stuttering fits. He pushed himself back against the wall, the shackles on his wrists and ankles clanking with every movement. He hissed as his back hit the slick ice wall. 

The door did open, eventually. 

Warmth wafted inside and Roy keened, skin prickling. Shooting pains pierced his nerves relentlessly. He flinched away from the light, lashes fluttering, body fighting between moving closer and staying put. A man walked in, different from the others he’d seen. The man was tall, bulky, with a scowl that made his face look squinched up like a bulldog’s. 

The man didn’t say anything, just pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the cuffs. This was his time. His time to fight back, to try and escaped. But he was too weak, his breathing already labored, and all he could do was push back with little to no effect. The man grunted, grabbing him by his too thin arms and the flood of heat on his ice cold skin made him all the more pliant. He made a noise in the back of his throat, tried to get himself together because fuck was he pathetic. 

Time had passed, he guessed, when his mind started to focus in on the world around him again. “Shower.” Was all the man said before throwing him on the tiled floor. Roy clawed his way up, standing shakily, knees knocking. “You got 2 minutes.” With that, the archer started forward, head swimming, stomach turning, but he managed to get the water on. It started off cold and his body convulsed violently, but it got warmer, if by only a little bit. He washed his body through his clothes, and dug his hands through his thick greasy hair, trying to clean that too. “Alright, outta the shower.” The voice reverberated against his skull but he complied. With stumbling feet, he headed back over. 

He was ordered to shuck his clothes off and so he did, no shame in the fact that he was standing naked in front of the man. He’d long since gotten passed that by now. The bull dog faced man handed him a small frail square of what looked to be a towel, or a dish rag at least. 

Roy took it with no question, rubbing the wet from his skin as quickly as he could before the man decided to take it away from him. Little clumps of filth rubbed off but he barely noticed it. He dried is hair next, only got a minute to do so before it was snatched away and he was pushed into a room. “Get dressed, Harper.”

Bracing himself on the cold metal table, Roy gave himself a second to analyze the attire before making quick work of putting the new painfully white clothing on. Once he was dressed, 3 men and a woman in a lab coat lead him over to another room and started asking him all these odd questions and then he was alone again. 

He looked around himself, realizing that the room he was in was completely white. Matching the same sort of blinding absence of color as his clothes. A sudden rush of fear filled his veins like a drug. Roy thought he knew exactly what this was. And if it was what he thought this was- he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way too long

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Slow updates cuz vv busy


End file.
